Triángulo Amoroso
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Cuando los niños Elric descubren que su mamá Winry engaña a su papá Edward con Santa Claus.


**Disclaimer: FMA es de Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Línea temporal: Algo así como un universo alterno (no existe el cristianismo en FMA, por lo tanto, no existe la Navidad).**

* * *

**Tema No. 28**

**TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO**

_Capítulo Único_

Navidad, blanca navidad. Toda la Tierra se alegra… y los niños reciben regalos. Las navidades no eran muy diferentes para el matrimonio Elric. Con dos pequeños ya crecidos, había mucho qué hacer. Esconder regalos, preparar la cena, adornar la casa, poner el pino navideño. Llevar las postales para los amigos al correo, besarse con el esposo bajo el muérdago, enviar regalos al Führer mostrándole que cierto enano de acero ya se había casado y él apenas estaba en planes…

Sí, una ajetreada navidad.

Pero, con lo que Winry no contaba, era que sus pequeños retoños, Liam y Hayley, la encontraran teniendo una aventura amorosa… con Santa Claus.

Todo había sucedido por el descuido del matrimonio. Los niños, como siempre, bajaron poco antes de las cero horas del veinticinco de diciembre con su madre, la cual llevaba una bandeja de jugo y galletas _(¡a Santa no le gusta la lecha, niños!)_para ofrecerle al "viejo rojo y barrigón" por llevarle felicidad a su progenie.

Santa, como cada navidad, les entregó sus regalos, se comió las galletas con ellos, y luego los mandó a la cama.

—_Yo acompañaré a Santa a la puerta —_había dicho Winry cuando los obligó a subir.

Los niños normalmente obedecían a su mamá en cada navidad, pero, en esta, tenían muchas ganas de ver cómo le hacía Santa para meterse otra vez dentro de la chimenea y salir para encontrarse con sus renos y su trineo, así que subieron y cerraron la puerta audiblemente para que su madre creyera que estaban de nuevo en cama y luego, despacito y sin hacer ruido, regresaron a la sala, escondiéndose en el pasillo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su sacrosanta madre estaba coqueteándole al representante de la navidad. ¡Inaudito! ¡Realmente inaudito!

—Mamá… ella… —Hayley, con sus ojos llorosos susurró. Le agarró fuerte la manga a su hermano, esperando encontrar apoyo en él.

—No. Mamá quiere a papá…

Y Winry besó a "Santa".

—…o no —terminó Liam su frase a media voz, sintiéndose él también desconsolado. ¿Qué pasaría con el matrimonio de sus padres? Él no quería que se separaran.

—Entonces… mamá… papá se va a poner triste —dijo Hayley en medio de sus silenciosos lloriqueos.

—No, Hayley —Liam, desesperado, trató de encontrar un argumento válido para calmar a su hermana (y de paso a sí mismo). No le gustaba ver a su hermana llorar (porque era molesta, obviamente no era porque la quería o algo así. Dios, no)—. Mira… emmm… piensa que, si mamá está con Santa, siempre será navidad en nuestra casa.

—¿Cierto?

—Pues sí, para Santa siempre es Navidad porque él es como el Dios de la Navidad. Entonces nosotros siempre recibiríamos regalos porque Santa vive aquí. Y podríamos pasear en su trineo. ¿Te imaginas la envidia que tendrán los otros niños? ¡Viajaremos en el trineo de Santa!

—¿Viajarán en el trineo de Santa?

—Sí… el… uh-oh.

Allí, frente a ellos, Santa Claus y su madre estaban mirándolos, escuchando sus expresiones de felicidad al saber que serían, ahora, hijos de Santa.

—Así que, Liam —habló el hombre de la barba—, ¿qué hay con tu padre?

—Bueno, lo quiero, pero él no eres tú, Santa.

Santa Claus se echó a reír. No era la clásica risa de las festividades, esa de los "jo" cientos de veces repetidos, sino una agria, sarcástica. Burlona también.

—¿Entonces prefieren que esté casada con Santa que con su padre?

—Bueno. Yo quiero a papá también —contestó tímidamente Hayley.

El viejo de los regalos acarició el cabello de la niña y dijo "buena chica".

—¿Cuál es tu última palabra, Liam?

—Santa —respondió rápidamente el chico, sin un ápice de duda. Había sido su idea después de todo.

—Entonces, Winry. ¿Quieres engañar a tu esposo conmigo?

—Sería divertido.

—Bueno, niños. Su madre y yo vamos a estar ocupados aquí abajo un rato. Ustedes vayan arriba.

Los dos infantes asintieron y fueron corriendo rápidamente hasta su cuarto, cantando victoria porque Papá Noel sería su nuevo padre real.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Y Santa? —fue la primera cosa que preguntó Liam la mañana siguiente.

Su padre estaba sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico. Una escena típica de una película. Winry preparaba el desayuno.

—Se fue —contestó la madre.

—Pero… pero… ¡tú dijiste que preferías a Santa antes que papá! ¿Por qué está papá aquí y no Santa?

—Porque llegué a un acuerdo con Santa Claus anoche —dijo Edward, la sonrisa evidente en su rostro—. Winry es suya la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre pero los trescientos sesenta y cuatro días restantes es mía.

* * *

**Insulso. Como diría Emiita. INSULSO.**

**Sin tiempo para alegarles nada más. ¡Debo llegar a 200 fanfics antes de 2013!**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
